This was an accident waiting to happen
by Mosstail-1
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote for a tumblr post I saw. It involves my number one OTP Johnlock. This is just a fun little story that I hopefully will add to in the future. This will be my first written piece and I would love some feed back! Please read and enjoy yourself and don't be afraid to leave a review! You're opinions and comments will sure help. Thanks !


After Reichenbach Falls

John has just gotten used to Sherlock being back.

The normal routine of Sherlock: Wake up, walk into the kitchen in whatever he was wearing, looks into the fridge never actually taking anything, goes to the living room and sips some of the tea John leaves for him. Then he looks over the newest cases while commenting on how stupid they are, soon slipping away to his room and then off to the bathroom to shower every other day.

Then if he doesn't do that or after his shower he changes into his not-so-casual-wear and the rest of the day was always different.

Today was an off day and John had the rights to the bathroom. After a long day of running around London yesterday he was ready to shower this morning hopefully starting his day off better. The nightmare weren't as bad as usual last night and he felt like it was a personal accomplishment.

Having Sherlock back these last two weeks really helped his nightmares. As he stripped himself of his jim-jams he looked at his wounded shoulder in the mirror. The scar was still there and as he looked at it he flashed back to his time in Afghanistan.

The beat down on with an iron fist as he fought to gain ground against the enemy, quickly looking to his left and his unit members were being shot down. Each one slumping to the ground with a stomach churning thud, turning his head back to the front he felt a sudden surge of pain in his shoulder. Gasping in shock and pain he hit the ground with a thud his heading hitting first rendering him unconscious. The next thing he knew he was in another military base not unlike his and instead of being the doctor taking care of the patients he was the patient.

Now of course the rest is history. What brought him back to reality was the shuffling of someone walking in and the creaking of the door. Looking from the mirror to the intruder he chuckled seeing it was Sherlock.

Sherlock looking up from his phone saw John and blinked ad then his eyes dropped to Johns feet quickly widening as he noticed John wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes slowly rose from Johns feet to his face quickly feeling flustered he felt his cheeks reddened. He stumbled turning around trying to leave the room.

"S-sorry." He mumbled stuttering an awkward reply as he turned around suddenly running into the door frame. "Ow." Sherlock mumbled again as he shuffled off towards his room blushing like a wild fire.

John stood in the bathroom grinning like a kid at Christmas. He continued to smirk to himself until he noticed he was half hard from the way Sherlock had looked at him. "Shit!" He thought slamming the door accidentally and turning towards the shower.

He turned it on hot, hoping it would help, stepping in he started racking his brain at what just happened. The way Sherlock looked at him and the way he turned bright red and the way his face contorted from awkwardness.

"Ooohh…" John moaned, the memory had caused his cock to turn even harder and he unintentionally started to stroke himself quietly moaning Sherlock's name.

Sherlock after running into the door frame he stumbled into his own room slamming his door as well. Falling onto his bed his hands moved to his cheeks feeling how hot they really were. Then his hands fell to his stomach which was fluttering with a million little butterflies.

Soon as his stomach calmed down he realized his pants were feeling a bit too tight. Slowly he placed his hand down on the crotch of his pants and he moaned at the sensation.

He looked around his room and looked at the closed door unsure. He soon swallowed thickly before slowly unbuttoning his trousers and then slowly unzipping them.

Having worn not pants under his trousers his cock hit the cold and he let out a loud exasperated moan. Slipping his left hand over his cock he used his free hand to open up his side drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. Squeezing a large amount into his hand he pulled his pants off leaving his cock for only a little bit.

Finally having his trousers off he started to rub up and down his shaft moaning out every time his hand reached the top of his cock. Having no knowledge John was doing the same thing in the shower just next door he was left to imagine.

Sherlock imagines John soaping himself up under the heat of the shower and he started moaning out John's name.

Now both men were wanking off to each other both picking up speed while pleasuring themselves eventually coming within seconds of each other.

Sherlock came low and quietly silently moaning and calling out Johns name getting the cum all over his chest and white shirt. Slowly coming off of his high and wiped himself off using his now soiled shirt eventually throwing it in the hamper.

John however was horribly loud when moaning out Sherlock's name and came with a shutter releasing himself all over the wall of the shower and himself. He also slowly came down from his high but was panting heavily and thanks to being in the shower he easily cleaned himself off and the shower. He quickly finished up in the shower and got out hoping no one heard him.


End file.
